Better This Way
by JustMe133
Summary: They were best friends… things like this weren't supposed to happen. Benny will do anything to keep their friendship the way it is. Even if it means he has to be hurting the whole time. For Ethan's sake, he'll do it. SLASH. Rated T for mentions of adult themes. TWOSHOT.
1. What Started It All

**Well, another new MBAV story.  
Hope ya'll like this one!**

**No, I don't own MBAV. Never have, never will.**

…

Ethan sat in his room, frustrated and upset.

He and Benny weren't speaking to each other at this moment in time.

And he wasn't quite sure whose fault it was as to why they weren't talking, but they weren't.

He missed his best friend.

But they were both so freaked out about what happened, that they were ignoring each other.

He kept thinking about it, trying to figure out who did what and how this happened.

_*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*_

_The boys, although in their early teen years, had recently gotten a new laser-tag set. So, decked out in their laser vests and laser guns in their hands, the two boys circled each other, guns at the ready._

"_I'm so gonna beat you!" Benny called out as he shot at Ethan, who ducked behind a tree._

"_Missed me!" he called out, making a shot himself, which Benny managed to avoid._

"_Missed me!" he imitated back, sticking his tongue out at the other boy, who rolled his eyes._

_The two boys edged closer to each other, guns pointed right at the other's chest._

"_Give up Ethan, there's no way you can beat me, the great Benini!"_

"_The great Benini? What are you, a magician now?"_

"_Well I am getting pretty good a magic," Benny said in a cocky tone._

"_Oh please, and I'm that much closer to getting a date with Sarah," Ethan retorted in a sarcastic voice._

"_It could happen!"_

"_Oh please, I have a better chance of dating you than I have of dating her!"_

"_I'd treat you better. Starting by beating your ass at laser tag," Benny said, taking his shot. Ethan tumbled then to the ground to avoid the shot. Benny stepped closer, glaring at Ethan. "No fair! You moved."_

"_That's the point of the game. To avoid being shot!" Ethan cried out, shooting Benny so his vest lit up. "Ha! I win!" Benny pounced on him then, and the two had begun to wrestle on the ground. As they rolled around and fought, Ethan found himself pinned under Benny._

"_What now short stuff?" Benny said, making Ethan glare daggers at him._

_Then, the glare faded as they just stared at each other._

_Both seemed to move at the same time, closer and closer, until…_

_Their lips were touching; two teenage boys, best friends, now were kissing each other softly and gently._

_At the same time, they jumped away from each other._

"_Holy shit," Ethan said as Benny let out a quiet, "Oh my God." They locked eyes briefly before Benny took off running to his house while Ethan ran into his._

_Neither looked back._

_~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~_

So, that is how we found Ethan now in his room, annoyed at himself and at Benny; more at himself for remembering the feel of Benny's lips touching his.

He got up from his computer desk and belly flopped onto his bed, groaning in frustration.

…

Benny sat in his living room, spell book open in hopes of finding a spell that could erase time, or at least memories.

He wanted to erase their memories so they could go back to being best friends, without the memories of the way their lips felt on each other's to cloud their thoughts.

Or at least Ethan's. Benny didn't feel too bothered by the fact that he just kissed his guy best friend.

And that scared him more than anything.

"What's wrong?" his grandma asked, coming to sit next to him and taking the spell book, thumbing through it.

"You know any memory erasing spells?" he asked her quietly, and she was surprised by how sad he sounded and how lost he looked.

"What would you need a memory spell for?" He looked at her then, and she was surprised to see his green eyes were full of such a strong sadness that she had to gasp quietly.

"I messed up big time Grandma. I- I really screwed up."

"Whatever it is, we can fix it. We always fix your mistakes."

"Not this time. I _need_ a memory erasing spell. Please."

"What happened?"

"I…I think my friendship with Ethan is officially over."

"What? Nothing could be so bad that it made your life-long friendship with Ethan over."

"This was that bad."

…

Benny, now armed with a memory spell that would erase Ethan's memory's from the last 24 hours, made his way to his best friend's house, not sure how he would feel seeing him or vice versa, but he knew if things were going to return to normal, he had to do this. He knocked on the front door quietly, hoping no one would hear and he could just run home and forgot all of this himself.

But then the door opened to show a flushed Ethan.

"I thought it was you so I ran down the stairs," he explained when he noticed Benny's puzzled expression.

"Ah. W-well, I thought maybe we should talk… about… _earlier_," he said nervously as he followed Ethan into the empty house. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom and dad won tickets to some series of shows for the day and Sarah took Jane to the park and then she's babysitting her and a couple of her friends at a sleepover."

"Oh…" Benny said, feeling the piece of paper with his spell in his pocket, waiting to be used. "Um, E…"

"Yeah?" Ethan said, whirling around to stare at Benny, who looked nervous. "What?"

"Um…" Benny was at a loss for words. He stared at Ethan, surprised when his chest tightened. Looking at Ethan, he realized something.

He wanted to kiss him again.

_I could… I could do it again, and just erase his memory afterwards… _Benny was caught off guard by his thoughts. _What am I thinking? How could I ever do something so… wrong?_

"You okay B?" Ethan asked, turning his back on the tall teen and heading for the stairs. Benny though, seemed to have lost all control of his body as his arms wound around Ethan's waist and pulled him against him, his back flush against his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I… I don't know," Benny said, letting go of Ethan, clearly surprised with himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… Really. Um, we can go talk in my room if you want…" Ethan said; face heating up as he practically bounded up the stairs to his room, Benny following just as quickly. Once they were in the safety of his room, Ethan turned to Benny, who spoke first.

"E…" And Benny decided, right there, that he wanted this. Stepping forward, he grabbed Ethan and forced his lips onto his. Ethan tensed up but gave in, allowing himself to be swept up into something he knew he would probably regret, but that didn't stop him as their lips moved together.

He wanted this too.

…

Benny looked at the half-naked sleeping boy next to him then to the piece of paper in his hands then back to the slumbering brunette. He hated what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done. As silently as he could, he got out of Ethan's bed and pulled his clothes back on. The sleeping Ethan himself was wearing his boxers and some shorts, his top half bare. Once Benny was dressed, he looked sadly at Ethan before shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder. Ethan opened one eye and glanced at Benny, a smile coming to his face.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"Why are you dressed?" Ethan asked, sitting up to fully look at Benny. "Are…Are you leaving?" Benny didn't say anything; instead he just leaned down and kissed Ethan before pulling away.

"I would ask you to forgive me, but you won't remember this so…"

"What do you mean?" Benny just shook his head and looked at the paper. Ethan seemed to understand, and he got angry. "Why? WHY! Don't do this Benny. Please…"

"Trust me Ethan, its better this way," he whispered, brushing his lips over his again before taking a step back. Raising his hand, he quickly recited the words, making a flash of light engulf Ethan before fading away. Ethan blinked and looked around, clearly dazed, as if he had just woken up.

"W-what happened?" he asked, looking at Benny in surprise. "And why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?"

"Oh… You slipped. Down the stairs. Passed out. Grandma said you'd be okay if I let you rest."

"Oh… Thanks B," Ethan said, shooting him a smile. Benny forced a smiled back, but felt like his heart was breaking, crumbling into tiny, miniscule pieces.

"Anytime E… Anytime…"

…

**Now, I have a question for my readers.**

**Should this remain a ONESHOT or shall I CONTINUE IT?**

**Please let me know!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. I Dreamt Of You

**So this one got so many great reviews, I just **_**had**_** to continue it!  
You guys asked for it, so here it is!**

******Updated: 06/23/2013**

…

"_Oh God. Benny! Please. More."_

_"Ethan."_

_"Benny. Please. More."_

_"Ethan..."_

Ethan jolted awake, sweaty and shaky.

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"What was that?" he whispered to himself, remembering his dream.

Why would he dream about Benny and him doing _things_ like _that_?

He was straight!

But why did he enjoy it so much?

What was going on?

…

Benny couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he only remembered Ethan.

How Ethan felt next to him.

How kissing him felt.

How _well_ he and Ethan fit together.

But Benny knew it would never happen again.

He had made sure of that.

Although, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he had let him and Ethan continue on that way.

But he couldn't play what-if with himself.

He gave Ethan up.

Ethan forgot about him.

Too bad he couldn't do the same.

With a defeated sigh, he began to flip through his spell book.

Just in case.

…

Ethan tried to fall back asleep.

But every time he began to drift off into sleep land, he was there.

Doing things to him.

Kissing him.

His eyes would snap open, and he'd be panting for breath.

God, he wanted Benny.

But Benny was straight.

And so was he!

Ethan got up and went to his computer, trying to get his mind off of Benny.

But sitting next to his computer was a picture of him and Benny, smiling at the camera.

And God, he wanted Benny so bad he was _aching_ for it.

He had no idea what was going on with him.

…

"E, you okay?" Benny asked the next day. Ethan was shaking and having trouble concentrating on the game they were playing. Ethan shook his head and looked at Benny.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"W-what?"

"I keep dreaming about you. About _us_."

"You… what?"

"Us. Me. And you. Doing things that two guys shouldn't typically do." Benny looked at Ethan in shock.

"You… dreamt about _that_?"

"Yes. We were in my bed. And we were… _together _together."

"E… I don't know why you would dream about that…" Benny said quietly, blushing. Ethan recognized the look that crossed his face.

"You know something you're not telling me! What is it?!"

"Nothing! I know nothing!"

"Benny…"

"What?" Benny said, beginning to fidget nervously and slowly move away from Ethan. Ethan eyed him before rushing towards him, tackling him and knocking them both to the floor.

"What. Do. You. Know?!"

"Uh… nothing?" he said, although it came out as a question.

"Benjamin James Weir. Tell me now." Benny closed his eyes at Ethan saying his full name.

God that was hot.

"We had sex," he said, giving up. Ethan was too persuasive. Especially with the way he was lying on top of him…

"Wh-wh-what?" Ethan asked, sitting up, his crotch still settled on Benny's. "What do you mean, 'we had sex'? I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that!"

And now, Ethan was freaking out.

"E… let me explain."

"Explain what?! That you're crazy?! I think I can explain that!" Ethan said, getting up and beginning to pace.

"Ethan!" Benny exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the freaking out boy. "Memento obliti*****!" Ethan stilled in Benny's arms as memories rushed into his thoughts.

Him and Benny playing laser tag.

Them falling to the ground.

Kissing.

Fighting.

Kissing again.

In bed together.

Doing the things Ethan had dreamt about.

Benny getting up and saying goodbye.

And then there was nothing.

"What was that?"

"I gave you your memories back."

"So it really happened?"

"Yeah."

"Why… why did you make me forget about it?"

"I was scared.

"Scared of what?" Ethan asked as Benny tightened his arms around his waist.

"I just… I didn't want… I didn't want you to regret doing that with me. I didn't want you to hate me."

Ethan finally relaxed and leaned back against Benny.

"I could never hate you. I'm pretty pissed that you made me forget about it though."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Are you gonna erase my memories again?"

"I don't think so… Unless you want me to."

"I don't ever want to forget you again," Ethan said, turning to look Benny in the eyes. "Ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend."

"Only your best friend?" Ethan blushed but glanced at Benny.

"Well…" Benny chuckled and kissed Ethan.

"You're so much more than that to me."

"Same here."

They shared soft smiles and kissed happily.

"I bet I can still kick your butt at laser tag," Ethan said, pulling away and grabbing his stuff. "Come on slow poke!" he exclaimed, laughing. Benny grabbed his stuff and chased after him.

"Oh it's on now!"

Yes, they were best friends.

But they were so much more too.

And they both wanted it that way.

…

***Latin for 'remember what you have forgotten', courtesy of Google Translate***

…

**So…**

**Yeah…**

**This was only a TWOSHOT (yes, it's over!)**

**But I hope ya'll liked it!  
I hope it was sufficient with the first chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
